Operaton: Animal
by Needs to be deleted
Summary: COMPLETE The kids of sector V are taken hostage by the delightful children from down the lane and changed into animals. Then the DCFDTL desert them on a deserted island to find there own way home. R&R please
1. The Beginning

_**Operation: A.N.I.MA.L**_

_**A. ll**_

_**N. otoriously distressed**_

_**I. ndividuals**_

_**M. ay just find that**_

_**A. nimal forms are to there**_

_**L. iking**_

Chapter One: The beginning-

Once again the kids of Sector were in one of there times of peace. Numbers Three and Four were fighting it out on a video game while sitting next to each other on the couch. Number Five was sitting on the chair close by listening to her music and reading a girly magazine. Number two was in the kitchen and Number One was on a date with his girlfriend Lizzi.

"Aw crud" yelled Number Four as he lost yet another game to Number Three. He grumbled and slowly said

"Say it already" in his Australian accent

"Say what?" the young Asian girl replied innocently.

"You know what" he said still in his foul mood

"Oh you mean this? I won, I won, I won" The raven-haired girl continued to rub her victory in the face of her comrade. She stopped acting innocent and stick her tongue out at him. Number Five rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Muttering something about getting a soda or sumthin. Meanwhile Number One came home from his date and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning" the British boy's voice rang out as he came into the kitchen "or should I say afternoon" Number five looked up from her cereal and smiled slightly.

"Hey boss" she said as she watched him. But before anyone could say anything else the Kids Next Door enemy alert went off.

"Kids Next Door Battle stations!" Number Ones voice rang out and an explosion left the kitchen in clouds of dust and debris. Once the dust cleared, cans of knock out gas came rolling into the kitchen. Before the operatives could even react they were on the floor knocked out.

Number one's POV-

'The last thing I can remember was the alert, an explosion and then knock out gas' I thought to my self. After seeing that I was the first to wake I examined my surroundings. All five of us were in a large cage. I couldn't see anything else because it was too dark. I opened my mouth to awaken my teammates but before I could say a word I heard someone else in the room.

Before I knew it I was pinned to the floor by two large hands and then I felt a needle pierce the skin on my arm. As soon as the needle was taken out the world around my started to spin and my vision went dark. My head was pounding and my legs felt weak. I passed out.

* * *

Me: Yay new story 

Wally: why do you torture us so?

Me: cuz its fun

Wally: 0.o Ok -backs away slowly-

Me: don't forget to R&R


	2. The Transformation

_**Operation: A.N.I.MA.L**_

_**A. ll**_

_**N. otoriously distressed**_

_**I. ndividuals**_

_**M. ay just find that**_

_**A. nimal forms are to there**_

_**L. iking**_

Chapter Two: The transformation-

Number four was the first one to wake up after being injected with something. He shook his head and then blinked his eyes a couple of times. He slowly came to a sitting position and looked around. He spotted his friends

"What the crud!" he yelled and fell backwards. His teammates were…were…animals! He lifted his own hands in front of his eyes. Or what he thought was his hands and soon found out that they were actually paws. His eyes grew wide and he looked hesitantly at his body. It was in the form of a large dog, A wolf to be exact. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He opened his eyes and looked behind him. There was a long white tail with a black tip. His whole body was white except for his paws and ears. Which were black. He looked around for a mirror, a shiny thing, anything! Just so he could see his reflection.

When he finally found a mirror on the wall closest to him, that he over looked before, he looked at himself closely. He was a wolf, that was certain, and he was still wearing his orange hoody. He slowly sat upon his new haunches and sighed.

Thankfully his teammates soon awoke and had about the same reaction as Number Four did. There leader, Number One, was fox, no bigger than a large cat. He was reddish orange with brown tips on his ears, tail, paws and a brown mask on his face. Number One, even as a fox, was still wearing his sunglasses.

Number Two was a, slightly chubby, bear cub. He was all black with a brown mussel and was still wearing his pilot cap.

Number Three was a horse foal. She was tan wit white socks, A white tail and white main. Number three had on her green hoody that had been changed and now fitted perfectly on a horse.

While Number Five was a white tiger with black stripes, wearing her signature red cap. When the kids calmed down a bit they tried to figure out a way t escape. Then change back to normal.

"How the crud are we supposed to get out of here?" Number Four said trying to keep his temper in check. No one answered his question as they all tried to think of a way out. After a few minutes of silence Number Five got an idea.

"Hey how about Number One, three and Four try to fit through the bars since there the smallest. Then if any of them get out they try and find a key or somethin'" she said, reeling of the first idea that came to mind.

"That just might work" said Number One as a smile started to play across his face. He then nodded to Number Three and Number Four before trying to fit through the bars. Number One fit through the bars easily and Number Four fit through after a bit of struggling. But Number Three couldn't get out no matter how much she tried. She sat down and pouted

"I wanted to help," she said sadly. But the team couldn't hear her and the two guys started searching for a key.

"Found it" Number Four said happily as he held it between his paws. As soon as they found the key footsteps were heard. One and Four hurriedly ran back to the cage and lept inside. But Number four got stuck and had to be pulled through.

"Hurry guys! Someone's coming" urged Number Two as he nervously watched the door and Number's Five and One pulled on Number Four. The door handle turned and Number Four was pulled into the cage. The door opened and in walked Father, fallowed closely by his children, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

"Ah I see my experiments are awake" he said with his bone chilling laughter. Which sent a chill up the KND's backs.

"What are you going to do with us?" demanded number Four, unafraid of Father.

"Tisk tisk tisk, you'll have to be patient Wallabee" Said father with a cold smirk "but for now I guess we could feed you." He turned to his delightful children and demanded that they fed the operatives. They nodded and Father left. Each delightful child went a different was and got the food for each operative. For Number One the tallest delightful child gave him berries. For Number Two the tallest Female delightful Child got him fish. Four Number Three Lenny got hay. For Number Four the Pigtailed girl got a slab of meat. And last but not least for Number five the shortest male delightful child got her a rabbit.

Surprisingly the Kids Next Door operatives ate the food without complaining. While they were eating The Delightful Children grabbed the key from inside the cage and left. As soon as they finished eating the food the KND members quickly got back to getting out o the cage.

"Ok give me the key Number four" said number one as he held out his small paw.

"alroit" he said as he went to grab the key "hey the keys gone!" he said as he frantically looked for the key.

"What do you mean the key's gone? You just had it" Number Two asked as he helped look.

"Those delightful dorks must have took it" he said as he sat on his haunches once more.

"Well there goes my plan" Number Five said as she layed down and then let out a yawn.

"Were all tired, we should get some rest" said Number One as he yawed too. The team murmured in agreement and layed down to sleep. Number four sat in a corner by himself but was soon joined by Number Three. He didn't object. The other three kids slept in the middle of the cage.

* * *

Me: wow that was a fast update. Response to reviewers:

BirdFeathers: Im glad you like it

Ftiger: Ok Ok -goes to work on the next chapter too-


	3. The Reunion

_**Operation: A.N.I.MA.L**_

_**A. ll**_

_**N. otoriously distressed**_

_**I. ndividuals**_

_**M. ay just find that**_

_**A. nimal forms are to there**_

_**L. iking**_

Chapter Three: The Reunion -

The five kids awoke the next morning to a pitch-black room. After a few minutes there eyes adjusted to the darkness and they could see the outlines of the room. They were no longer in a cage and they felt a slight rumbling from beneath them.

"Were are we?" asked Number Five as she rose to her feet and stretched.

"I don't know" stated there leader as he also stood up and walked around trying to find a door, a window, anything. But as soon as the others stood and helped Number One search the rumbling and the floor beneath them started to open up. They all scrambled to hold on to something but there was nothing to grab hold of.

They soon fell through and landed with a large splash in the ocean. They burst above the waves gasping for breath. Spotting an island, they swam towards it. But before they started Number two looked up and saw a large ship disappearing into the distance.

When they reached the island they were surprised to see that it seemed deserted. Well at least from what they could see it was deserted.

"Ok since were stranded here with no way to get home Number Two and Number Five go and find us a shelter. While Number Three and Number Four find us food. I am going to see if there is any intelligent life on this island" Number One assigned there jobs and they soon split into pairs and went separate ways. Number One walked straight ahead and sniffed with his new nose for the smell of anyone other than his teammates.

Three and Four-

Number's Three and Four raced along the beach, as fast as there legs would take them. Searching for food.

"Hey do you smell that?" asked Number Four as he came to a stop. He smelled something new and wanted to know what it was

"Smells like smoke" Number Three answered and they started at a sprint again. This time towards a column of smoke instead of for food.

Two and Five-

Number's Two and Five walked slowly down the opposite side of the beach. There paws leaving tracks in the soft sand as they looked for a shelter. They soon came up to a rock wall and walked along its edge. Searching for a cave large enough for five kids.

One-

Unknown to Number one a pair of amber eyes fallowed his every step. Every breath he took these eyes knew about. He let out a yell asking if anyone was here but no one answered. He tilted his muzzle back and smelled the air. He smelled water. A stream, or a pond. It was fresh water, drinkable water. He took off at a sprint and the eyes fallowed. Not making a sound.

Three and Four-

What Number Three and Number Four found was an abandoned fire. There was meat attached to a pole that was cooking over the fire. The two kids licked there lips and ran over. Forgetting to be cautious and running up to the meat. Number four pulled the stick off the fire and they consumed the meat in a few bites.

"I hope you enjoyed my meat" said a voice laced with anger. The two operatives turned around and met an all black wolf with a purple tipped tail, purple tipped ears and purple socks. But the wolf realized who the two animals were and her tone softened.

"So we meet again Number's Three and Four of sector V" she said with a slight smile playing across her muzzle. She sat down next to the fire and turned her view to the ocean were the sun was about to Dissapear.

"How did you get here?" Number four asked as he sat down on the opposite side of the fire. Number Three layed down next to him and closed her eyes.

"Same way you did" she said "the delightfuls captured my sector, turned us into animals and dropped us off here" her smile disappeared from her face as she turned her view to the fire now that the sun was setted.

Two and Five-

The pair was successful in finding a cave that was easily large enough for 10 or 20 animals. Number Five went in first, seeing as a tiger had better eyesight in the dark than a bear, to see if there was any other animals inhabiting the cave already.

"There's no one here" she called back to Number Two. He came into the cave hesitantly, feeling as if someone or something was watching him. When they were in the cave two voices called at simultaneously

"This cave is taken" two panthers blocked the entry way. One pure black the other Pure white. They growled and glared at the other two animals. But realization hit them both as the Tiger spoke.

"Number Five doesn't want any trouble" She said as she slowly walked back to the entryway, closely fallowed by Number Two.

"Hey guys long-" The black panther started

"-Time no see" The white panther finished. There bodies relaxed and a playful mood replaced the Stressed one that filled the cave.

"Hey guys, haven't seen you since. Well along time" Number Two said with a happy voice as he passed Number Five and playfully pawed the Black Panther.

One-

Number One's hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He turned around and glared into the darkness

"H-Hello?" he asked in a slightly shaky voice. He regained some courage. But just enough to steady his voice "Is there anyone there?" Instead of answering like any normal person would have. A Jackal pounced out of the shadows and tackled Number One. It was a fairly small jackal so it wasn't much bigger than Number One. Number One rolled the Jackal off and pinned it to the ground. Both animals growled and looked as if they were about to rip the others heads off. The Jackal was all black with grayish ears and muzzle and had a dog bone shaped neck lass around its neck.

"Hey I know you" said the Jackal suddenly "Your Number One right?" she asked he got off her.

"Yes" he said slowly as he looked curiously at the Jackal. Then realization hit him and he smiled widely.

"Hello again! Its so good to see you after so long" the smile stayed on his faced as they talked.

"Its good to see you too. Come on lets go find the others" The Jackal and the Fox ran as fast as there little legs would take them. Through the forest and to the caves.

Three and Four-

"lets go" the other wolf smiled as she put out the fire and then ran along the beach with Number Three and Number Four at her heals.

Two and Five-

"The others should be-"

"-coming back soon" The panthers looked at Number Two and Number Five as they walked into the cave and layed down. Number two and Number Five Fallowed suit and layed down also. The four kids were soon asleep even though they didn't want to. Number's Three and Four arrived with the black and purple wolf and fallowed The others example. The black and purple wolf curled up in a ball on the floor in the corner and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep. While Number three snuggled close to Number Four once again.

When Number One arrived with the Jackal they layed together at the entrance to the cave so that they would be the first to know if there was trouble.

Me: If anyone figures out who the other animals are all give you a cookie.

Reviews:

BirdFeathers: Thank you. Im tying not to get into the habit of updating whenever I feel like it XD

Cyrix: Yep, hope you liked this chapter

Kraven the Hunter: yah well I was just thinking of random animals when I wrote this. Yah I would hope so 0o I mean we don't go around eating food like that every day now do we XP

Ftiger: thanks im glad you like my animal choices hope you like the chapter


	4. The Plan

_**Operation: A.N.I.MA.L**_

_**A. ll**_

_**N. otoriously distressed**_

_**I. ndividuals**_

_**M. ay just find that**_

_**A. nimal forms are to there**_

_**L. iking**_

Chapter Five: The Introductions-

The kids were about to run off and search for the laboratory when two new animals were dropped of by the delightfuls. A Bengal tiger and a pure black crow, both were average size. Not really big, not really small. The crow was dropped out of the sky in a cage, while the Tiger was dropped in the water. 357 and 358 worked on getting the crow out of her cage while 356 and five swam out to help the tiger to shore. While the twins worked, Number's one and 359 talked to the crow.

"Hello" they said plainly as they watched the bird flap restlessly in her cage.

"Hello" she said in a quiet but happy voice.

"What's your number?" asked Number 359 as she smiled at the bird, figuring that it was another Kids Next Door member turned into an animal.

"73, my names Joanna but everyone who calls me by my name calls me Joan" The crow said as she watched the twins every move.

"Well this is Number One, I'm Number 359, that's 2, 3, 4, 5, 356, 357 and 358" introduced 360 as she pointed to each member on there turn. By this time five and 356 reached the shore with the tiger that collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Her number is 33 and her name is Tia also known as tt" Number 356 informed the others as she shook the water out of her coat.

"Its nice to meet you all" The crow continued as if she didn't notice the others. Her gaze never left the lock on the cage. When it finally broke off the crow burst through the door and flew into the sky. She did loopy loops and figure 8's. 356 pricked her purple tipped ears towards the crow and herd a very quiet tinkling sound. The girl/wolf squinted at the bird and saw the soured. There was a small silver bell attached to 73's left leg. When the bird finally came down she landed on 356's head and smiled slightly.

"Well now that the introduction's are through we need to find that abandoned lab" Number four said, getting impatient. They all nodded except for their new addition.

"What lab?" asked 73 curiously. They all sighed and Number two started to explain what they needed to do and what would happen if they didn't change back in exactly a week. While Number Two explained 33 caught her breath and pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Well" 73 said once the initial shock had subsided slightly "I could fly high above the island and find that lab easily"

"That's a great idea" 356 said to the bird sitting on top of her head. The bird took off once more and soared above the other operative's heads. She glanced at the forest below and searched for any sign of civilization at all. She searched for hours and hours but couldn't find anything. As the sun started to sink behind the horizon she returned to the beach and landed on 356's head once more.

"Did you find anything?" asked Number 33, fully recovered from the drop and swim. The crow sadly shook her head.

"Not a thing" she said, emphasizing every word she said. They let out a simultaneous groan and looked at each other.

"Well we will just have to look around the forest in the morning" Said 73, being the optimistic one in the group. They nodded and walked back to the cave as the last rays of the sun fell pray to the darkness of the night.

Next Morning-

356's POV-

"Hey you  
Don't let em see you frown  
Come on turn it upside down  
Don't ever quit  
Get up get up  
When life puts you to the test  
There's nothing better than your best  
Show em what you got  
You got a lot  
Show em what you got  
Get up get up"

I sang quietly to myself as I walked along the beach. It was pre-dawn so it was still dark. I came to a, now very familiar, spot on the beach were I sat down upon my wolven haunches. I lifted my muzzle to the heavens and let out a long wolven howl, only to be joined by another. Our songs blended together harmoniously and they slowly ended. A white and black figure with an orange hoody emerged from the shadows

"You couldn't sleep either?" Number Four asked me as I nodded slowly.

"I don't know what it is. I just have this feeling of dread. You know what I mean?" It was my turn to ask a question and his turn to nod slowly. They both stared at the water in font of them for what seemed like eternity. But was really only about five minutes.

"We should be getting back," Number four said eventually

"Yah we don't want anyone to wake up and notice were missing," I said as I looked into his emerald eyes with her hazel ones.

"Especially Number Th-" he covered his muzzle with his paws as soon as he realized what he was saying.

"You don't have to say it, I already know" I smiled and watched him lower his paws. He smiled warmly at me

"Thanks" he smiled warmly and Number Four and I raised ourselves to their paws. We then walked back to the cave, side by side. When we reached the cave the first rays of the sun were just peaking over the tops of the trees.

Normal POV-

When the two wolf operatives came into the cave Number Four walked over next to Number Three so that she would think that he was there the whole time. While Number 356 walked to the back of the cave like always. The others woke up one by one and walked outside. When everyone had woken up the operatives went into the teams they were when they were looking for something useful before. Except for this time 73 and 33 were in a group together also.

"Ok remember that we are looking for an abandoned science lab" Number one reminded the pairs as they all started to go there separate ways.

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Me: Yay all done, I tried to make it longer since it took me so long to update.

Wally: Yay you're so slow!

Me: Shush up Wally. At least you admitted that you like Kuki to someone.

Wally: -Blush-

Me: You're so cute when you blush –Glomps Wally-

Wally: hey let me go

Me: Never, ok just until I'm finished replying to reviews –lets him go-

spongekid: Hope you liked this update and in the next chapter ill have your character interact more

BirdFeathers: You don't have cookies were you live! –Gives you the cookie factory- there that's better XD I'm glad you like my story and hope you liked this chapter

Me: -looks around for Wally- Hey were did you go?

Wally: -runs away-

Me: ;; all better


	5. The introductions

_**Operation: A.N.I.MA.L**_

_**A. ll**_

_**N. otoriously distressed**_

_**I. ndividuals**_

_**M. ay just find that**_

_**A. nimal forms are to there**_

_**L. iking**_

Chapter Five: The Introductions-

The kids were about to run off and search for the laboratory when two new animals were dropped of by the delightfuls. A Bengal tiger and a pure black crow, both were average size. Not really big, not really small. The crow was dropped out of the sky in a cage, while the Tiger was dropped in the water. 357 and 358 worked on getting the crow out of her cage while 356 and five swam out to help the tiger to shore. While the twins worked, Number's one and 360 talked to the crow.

"Hello" they said plainly as they watched the bird flap restlessly in her cage.

"Hello" she said in a quiet but happy voice.

"What's your number?" asked Number 360 as she smiled at the bird, figuring that it was another Kids Next Door member turned into an animal.

"73, my names Joanna but everyone who calls me by my name calls me Joan" The crow said as she watched the twins every move.

"Well this is Number One, Im Number 360, that's 2, 3, 4, 5, 356, 357 and 358" introduced 360 as she pointed to each member on there turn. By this time five and 356 reached the shore with the tiger that collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Her number is 33 and her name is Tia also known as tt" Number 356 informed the others as she shook the water out of her coat.

"Its nice to meet you all" The crow continued as if she didn't notice the others. Her gaze never left the lock on the cage. When it finally broke off the crow burst through the door and flew into the sky. She did loopy loops and figure 8's. 356 pricked her purple tipped ears towards the crow and herd a very quiet tinkling sound. The girl/wolf squinted at the bird and saw the soured. There was a small silver bell attached to 73's left leg. When the bird finally came down she landed on 356's head and smiled slightly.

"Well now that the introduction's are through we need to find that abandoned lab" Number four said, getting impatient. They all nodded except for their new addition.

"What lab?" asked 73 curiously. They all sighed and Number two started to explain what they needed to do and what would happen if they didn't change back in exactly a week. While Number Two explained 33 caught her breath and pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Well" 73 said once the initial shock had subsided slightly "I could fly high above the island and find that lab easily"

"That's a great idea" 356 said to the bird sitting on top of her head. The bird took off once more and soared above the other operative's heads. She glanced at the forest below and searched for any sign of civilization at all. She searched for hours and hours but couldn't find anything. As the sun started to sink behind the horizon she returned to the beach and landed on 356's head once more.

"Did you find anything?" asked Number 33, fully recovered from the drop and swim. The crow sadly shook her head.

"Not a thing" she said, emphasizing every word she said. They let out a simultaneous groan and looked at each other.

"Well we will just have to look around the forest in the morning" Said 73, being the optimistic one in the group. They nodded and walked back to the cave as the last rays of the sun fell pray to the darkness of the night.

Next Morning-

356's POV-

"Hey you  
Don't let em see you frown  
Come on turn it upside down  
Don't ever quit  
Get up get up  
When life puts you to the test  
There's nothing better than your best  
Show em what you got  
You got a lot  
Show em what you got  
Get up get up"

I sang quietly to myself as I walked along the beach. It was pre-dawn so it was still dark. I came to a, now very familiar, spot on the beach were I sat down upon my wolven haunches. I lifted my muzzle to the heavens and let out a long wolven howl, only to be joined by another. Our songs blended together harmoniously and they slowly ended. A white and black figure with an orange hoody emerged from the shadows

"You couldn't sleep either?" Number Four asked me as I nodded slowly.

"I don't know what it is. I just have this feeling of dread. You know what I mean?" It was my turn to ask a question and his turn to nod slowly. They both stared at the water in font of them for what seemed like eternity. But was really only about five minutes.

"We should be getting back," Number four said eventually

"Yah we don't want anyone to wake up and notice were missing," I said as I looked into his emerald eyes with her hazel ones.

"Especially Number Th-" he covered his muzzle with his paws as soon as he realized what he was saying.

"You don't have to say it, I already know" I smiled and watched him lower his paws. He smiled warmly at me

"Thanks" he smiled warmly and Number Four and I raised ourselves to their paws. We then walked back to the cave, side by side. When we reached the cave the first rays of the sun were just peaking over the tops of the trees.

Normal POV-

When the two wolf operatives came into the cave Number Four walked over next to Number Three so that she would think that he was there the whole time. While Number 356 walked to the back of the cave like always. The others woke up one by one and walked outside. When everyone had woken up the operatives went into the teams they were when they were looking for something useful before. Except for this time 73 and 33 were in a group together also.

"Ok remember that we are looking for an abandoned science lab" Number one reminded the pairs as they all started to go there separate ways.

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Me: Yay all done, I tried to make it longer since it took me so long to update.

Wally: Yay you're so slow!

Me: Shush up Wally. At least you admitted that you like Kuki to someone.

Wally: -Blush-

Me: You're so cute when you blush –Glomps Wally-

Wally: hey let me go

Me: Never, ok just until im finished replying to reviews –lets him go-

spongekid: Hope you liked this update and in the next chapter ill have your character interact more

BirdFeathers: You don't have cookies were you live! –Gives you the cookie factory- there that's better XD Im glad you like my story and hope you liked this chapter

Me: -looks around for Wally- Hey were didyou go?

Wally: -runs away-

Me: ;; all better


	6. Off the Island

_**Operation: A.N.I.MA.L**_

_**A. ll**_

_**N. otoriously distressed**_

_**I. ndividuals**_

_**M. ay just find that**_

_**A. nimal forms are to there**_

_**L. iking**_

Chapter Six: Off the Island-

After about an hour of searching the teams met up on the beaches. All teams, that is, except Numbers Three and Four.

"Any luck?" Asked Number one. All of the teams shook their heads and 356 took a count to make sure everyone was there.

"Hey were are Three and Four?" asked Number 356 as she noticed they were missing.

"Were right here" Said Number four. But his voice was muffled like he had a mouth full of something. The teams turned to look to see why his voice was muffled and saw that he had a pair of oars in his mouth. While number three had an inner tube tied to her tail and a saddlebag full of stuff on her back.

"We found loads of stuff at that old lab" she said as simple as if there was nothing to it. The twins ran over to her and lifted the bag of her back. Three may have only been a foal but she was strong when she needed to be. Number Four dropped the oars on the ground and 360 untied the rope attached to three's tail.

"Great job guys" Number Two said as he smiled a great smile and started unpacking the bag as soon as the twins got it off the foals back.

"There's more stuff back there guys," Number four said as he sat down near number Three

"Were is it?" 73 Asked the two operatives "33, 356 and me can go get the rest of it" she continued from on top of 356's head. 356 and 33 nodded as Number Four pointed in the direction of the lab.

"Be right back" 73 said as the three operatives took off.

33, 73, and 356-

The two animals that couldn't fly ran as fast as there four legs could carry them. While 33 flew next to them, easily dodging the trees.

"There it is" 33 said as she jumped up into the tree's with her cat like grace. Then jumped from tree to tree to get a better view of the up coming laboratory. When the trio came up to the lab they soon spotted the rest of the gear. Number 33 Grabbed the second biggest bag and situated it the best so could on her back so it wouldn't fall off. Number 356 grabbed the two of the three bags remaining and placed one of them on her back while she situated the larger one so that her and 33 could carry it in between them and still be able to run. While 73 grabbed the last, and smallest, bag and carried it in her beak. Then the three ran back to the others.

The others-

"Are you saying that we only have three days left to get back to the mansion and get the potion before we all die!" Number four almost yelled his question. The kids had lost track of how many days they had been there but Number One had kept track.

"Yes that's what I said Number four" Number One nodded to he confirmed his statement.

"No need-"

"-to shout" The twins said as they covered there ears with there panther paws. Number Four took a deep breath and tried not to yell any more.

"What that means is that we need to get off this island as soon as possible" 360 said with a grim look at her face "but its sunset now and there's nothing we can do in the dark"

"We will leave at dawn" Number One announced in a voice that said there would be no arguing. The three operatives that had retreated the other supplies returned and layed the gear on the ground.

"I think…That's….all…of it" panted 33 as she collapsed to the ground. It was quite a run and they had sprinted the whole way back.

"I think that its time to go back to go back to the cave" Number Two said as he looked to the sky

"Looks like a storms coming" 73 added as if reading his mind. They all agreed silently and walked back to the caves slowly. Dragging the gear behind them.

The next morning-

33 woke up earlier than the rest and walked out of the cave. She had found her spongebob cap which now adorned her head. She had come out into the twighlight to take a walk and think. She had taken in a lot in the last few days and she needed to sort it all out. To her surprise she found a new animal out on the beach. A unconscious lion to be exact. She walked over slowly, but curiously until she was right next to it. She saw that it was a guy, because of the mane, and moved her eyes to his head. Near the lion there was a pan that had the number 43 on it. She gasped and blushed a light pink. 33held out a shaking hand and took a deep breath. Then shook the lion to get him to wake up.

"You can't prove it!" he said as he sprung to his feet and looked around, alarmed, with his eyes still half closed. 33 held in a giggle as 43 regained his awareness.

"It's ok 43 you were just dreaming" 33 reassured him quietly "Come on" she continued quietly. Then led him he caves where the others slept peacefully. They walked to an area where no one was sleeping, then sat down next to each other and waited for the others to wake up. When they finally awoke and noticed the new person 33 spoke

"Good mornin'" she said as soon as everyone was fully awake. The kids mumbled there various responses; no one was as energetic except for Number Three. Which was no real surprise.

"Oh this is Nathen, also known as Number 43" she rapped her knuckled on the metal pan that adorned his head. The boy let out a protest but he quickly ceased it as a smile came upon his face.

"As you can see," she said as she stuck her tongue out and held back a giggle. While 43 crossed his arms and blushed a very light pink color.

"Its nice to meet you" said Number 356 as she absentmindedly played with the string on her finger.

"Hey! Were 357-"

"-And 358" The twins announced as they finished each other's sentences as always. The rest fallowed suit and introduced themselves.

"And I'm Number 359" 359 was the last to introduce herself like always "and if were through here than we need to get going" She was beginning to get impatient and they needed to get to the delightfuls mansion by tomorrow at midnight or they would all die. They all nodded sadly and walked to the beach. Thankfully there was an extra raft in the supplies and they all had decided to blow that one up too. Luck must have been with these KND members because along with the rafts there was motors that could get them home in a few hours, a day tops.

It all depended on how far away home was. Numbers 1-5 and 74 went in one boat while 356-359, 33 and 43 went in the other boat.

"Ready?" asked Number One in more of a statement than a question. Everyone nodded and they started off towards the nearest island.

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Me: Yay were off the island

Wally: -Sarcastically- woohoo

Me: -.-

Reviews:

FTiger: Glad you like it and its ok about not reviewing on the other chapter

spongekid A.K.A numbuh 33: No trouble at all I hope I got there personalities right so far ' Thanks I hope you liked this update

BirdFeathers: Yay I got your personality right Here's an update for yah. Mc. Donalds cookies are ok -shrug- but I like homemade ones better. I dunno do you live in like Japan or China or somewhere like that?


	7. Into the trap

_**Operation: A.N.I.MA.L**_

_**A. ll**_

_**N. otoriously distressed**_

_**I. ndividuals**_

_**M. ay just find that**_

_**A. nimal forms are to there**_

_**L. iking**_

Chapter Seven: Into the trap-

It took them seven hours to get back home. When they finally did get home they didn't waist anytime. They ran straight to the delightfuls mansion. When they got there father intercepted them.

"Well what an unpleasant surprise this is" he said as he smirked while glaring at them "I thought you would have been dead by now" he chuckled evilly. Then pulled out one of his many remote controls. Then pushed the button with his thumb that sent the KND members through a trap door. They plummeted down into the darkness and the last sound they heard was the evil laughter of father.

In the trap-

'Uhhh" Number one rubbed his head and raised himself into a sitting position "Is everyone ok?" he asked as he set down his paw. They all mumbled their responses. A little sore but nothing major. They all rose to sitting positions and 73 was on 356's head.

"73 fly up there and see if there's a way out of here," Number one ordered as he pointed up into the darkness. She nodded and flew into the darkness, her wings carrying her effortlessly through the air.

"There's no way out Number One" Called down a seemingly body less voice from above. But everyone knew it was 73.

"Alright come down then" Number one called up as 73 flew back down to everyone. "Well I guess we-" He was cut off by a large door opening on the opposite side of the room and a blinding light shinning through. When the operatives could see again they noticed innumerous amounts of robots. There eyes went wide and they gulped. Then the robots attacked.

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Me: Sorry for such a short chapter, I have other things on my mind right now. Bigger update next time I promise. And BirdFeathers I NEED ou to tell me what 71 looks like and stuff. -. You'll see why in the next chapter.

FTiger: yes the DCFDTL rock, muchly. That's alright hope you liked this chapter. Even though it was really short

BirdFeathers: You live in Europe? That's so cool. If you give me his info I promise Ill add him in. –Winks- I have an idear XD


	8. The Potion Room

_**Operation: A.N.I.MA.L**_

_**A. ll**_

_**N. otoriously distressed**_

_**I. ndividuals**_

_**M. ay just find that**_

_**A. nimal forms are to there**_

_**L. iking**_

Chapter Eight: The Potion Room-

The kids and robots clashed as the fierce battle raged on and on. For what seemed like hours. Number 73 got into a corner and was trapped by four robots.

"Help!" she called to no one unparticular. But everyone else was fighting by at least four robots themselves and had no time to help. When one of the robots moved in to grab 73 a bright light appeared and a figure with angel wings. The angel attacked the robots and saved 73. At the same time this angel appeared another one helped 356 who was surrounded.

"Hello again Joey!" 356 said as she smiled brightly and the angelic figure pulled the wolf into a hug. It was Joey, AKA Number 360, Jenna's lost love. The other angel was slightly taller than the average person. With messy black hair that almost reached down to his brown eyes, He was wearing a plain t-shirt with Jeans and all stars. While Joey had short brown hair that turned blond at the tips and was wearing a baggy white shirt with a air of cargo pants.

"J-Josh?" 73 asked slowly as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, the boy from above nodded and pulled 73 into a hug. The girl/bird returned it the best she could.

"Its good to see you" he said as he pulled away from her embrace "but let us finish what we came to do" he turned to Joey and nodded. They hovered side by side and extended their hands in front of them. Then a globe of white light formed in their palms, and then shot out at the robots. The robots immediately were destroyed on impact and the teams relaxed.

"Thank you guys" Number one said quietly as he smiled at the angels. They nodded as if to acknowledge his thanks.

"What brings you two here?" asked 356 with a smile plastered on her face.

"Well we came to help" Josh said with a smile at 73

"Lets just say you have a guardian angel" Joey finished for Josh. Then went over to 356 to see if she was ok. Speaking of ok; Number's 2, 3, 4, 5, 357 and 358 were hurt. 359 looked over the team and nodded silently to herself.

"Ok Numbers 1, 33, 43, 73 and 356 come with me. We will get the potion and bring it back to you guys" she said as she sat down on her haunches. They all nodded and Joey added

Joey and Josh folded their wings on their backs and the eight kids ran through the open door, into the delightfuls mansion.

In the mansion-

"This way" said Joey as he pointed towards a door that led into the main room of the mansion. The six kids ran through the door and came to a halt when they saw what was inside. There was a potion bottle floating in the center of the room. Seemingly unguarded

"I'll go first" 73 said as she spread her wings and flew across the room. But before she could reach the bottle she was shot out of the air by a fireball.

"Joan!" Josh called out and opened his mighty wings. He flew through the air and caught the crow before she hit the wall.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. She nodded but didn't say anything. Her feathers were badly singed and her body was littered with scrapes.

"So you escaped" Father said as he stepped out of the shadows and clapped sarcastically "well good for you, now you get to face me!" he said in almost a yell as he shot a stream of fire from his hands. But Joey reacted quickly and shot his own stream of light through the air. They collided in midair and seemed to be evenly matched. The other kids watched and finally 356 reacted. She ran over to father in all her wolven grace and pounced. Her body weight sent him to the ground with a loud crash.

"You dare attack me!" Father said in more of a yell than a question. He sent a fireball at the wolf that attacked him. This one collided with 456 and she flew against the wall. Number's One and 359 ran to opposite sides of the room and ran at full force at father. He easily dodged and sent the two leaders colliding with each other. They groaned as 33 and 43 nodded at each other. The lion and tiger team distracted father while Josh grabbed the potion. Forty-three grabbed fathers leg with his lion jaws, while 33 grabbed his arm.

"Get off" he yelled and shot fire at them with his free arm. They were immediately knocked unconscious as soon as they hit the wall. Now there was one.

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Me: Wow that was a fast update. Anyway I added in Joey and Josh, 356 and 73's dead crushes. Anyway review please.

FTiger: Yes writers block stinks. It really does. Anyway thanks for your encouraging words and thanks for the review.

BirdFeathers: Hehehehe Hope you like how I added in 71 and I hope I described him correctly. I have heard of Hungary. I think my Grandparents have even been there before. Anyway hope you liked this chapter.

Kmutt: Yah I'm not a very good speller. Even with spell check ; Thanks for the review


	9. The Death

_**Operation: A.N.I.MA.L**_

_**A. ll**_

_**N. otoriously distressed**_

_**I. ndividuals**_

_**M. ay just find that**_

_**A. nimal forms are to there**_

_**L. iking**_

Chapter Nine: The Death-

Father and Josh were in the heat of battle. Oblivious to the fact that others were around them. All the others could do was watch, except for Joey. The others would surly be killed if they even got close but Joey suddenly realized that he was already dead and that he could help. Joey jumped into the battle, just in time too. A second longer and Josh almost certainly would have had to go back to heaven. Once father turned his attention to Joey, Josh grabbed the potion out of his pocket and threw it to 356.

"Go, drink the potion. You guess only have about an hour left" Josh said as he flew back into battle. 356 nodded and they ran out, almost forgetting 73. But Jenna remembered their hurt little crow and ran back for her. 73 had a broken wing and was in bad shape. There was a good chance that she would not make it back into kiddome. When the kids finally made it back to the others. They quickly drank the potion, All except for Number 73.

"No, I don't want any" she said through gasps of breath "I'm probably not going to make it anyway and I don't want to waist potion" She closed her eyes and continued to draw ragged and uneven breaths. 356 held 73 in her now human arms, to comfort her as best she could. Just then Father came into the room that all the kids were in.

"Well, well, well you thought you could beat me?" he asked as he laughed evilly. "Delightful children get in here and through these annoyances into the dungeon"

"We have a dungeon?" asked five monotone voices and the Delightful Children From Down the Lane came out of the shadows.

"Yes we have a dungeon! Now get going, just fallow the signs" he said as he pointed to a sign hanging on the wall that said Dungeon this way and had an arrow pointing into a dark hallway. The delightful children grumbled and quickly tied the KND's arms and led them to the dungeon.

The dungeon-

"Finally" Mumbled the delightfuls as they finally reached the dungeon after about a twenty-minute walk. They were up on the top floor and had arrived at the dungeon.

"Our house is to big" Lenny said, completely randomly. The others nodded in agreement and locked the KND in the cage. Then started the walk back down.

"Now what are we going to do?" Wally said as he sunk down to the floor and leaned up against the wall.

"I don't know" Number One said glumly as he shook his head and leaned up against the wall.

"WOW look at the view" Number Three said in an exited squeal as she peered out of the window. The others came over to the window and looked out. Except number 73 who was to hurt and 356 who was caring for her.

"We must be elevinty billion floors up" Number two said as he watched a bird fly by.

"Number five has now given up all hope" Number five said as she saw how high up they were. Number's 33 and 43 sat down against the cage wall and started talking about something. While the others joined them in sitting on the floor. When they talked about how to get out the sun went down and the only one who seemed to remember that 73 was going to die soon was Number 356. The others would have cared if they had remembered. But they were too worried about there own problems.

"Bye" Number 73 said as she drew her last raggedy breath and then closed her eyes in an eternal slumber.

"No don't leave" Number 356 whispered as she pulled the small figure closer to her in denial. "Say something" 356 pleaded with the bird but it was useless. No matter what she said, nothing was going to bring her friend back. She felt so helpless, just like when Joey had died. She set the body on the ground lightly and stood up. The others looked at her and watched her every movement. She walked to the window and broke it with a flying kick.

"What are you do-" started Number 33 as she saw 356 start to climb out the window. 356 silenced her with a cold, hard look then continued what she was doing. She climbed out of the window and onto the lip that was about as wide as a finger is long. She then turned around carefully so that her back was facing the wall. Her fellow KND members were watching her with their heads sticking out of the window. She looked back at her friends one last time before jumping into the darkness…

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Me: Bum Bum BUM

KND charicters: You killed her?

Me: -wags finger- you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out

KND: --;

Me: Yes another short chapter but I can't think. D Dang you writers block

Reviews:

BirdFeathers: I hope you don't hate me for giving you a lame death ; I don't like killing charicters that aren't mine.

FTiger: Here's the update sorry I can't update more often but I have to much homework during the weekdays.


	10. The End

_**Operation: A.N.I.MA.L**_

_**A. ll**_

_**N. otoriously distressed**_

_**I. ndividuals**_

_**M. ay just find that**_

_**A. nimal forms are to there**_

_**L. iking**_

Chapter Nine: The End-

…Jenna closed her eyes as her memories flashed through her head as she fell twords the earth. The good and the bad. After the memories finished an overwhelming calm washed over her and she felt perfectly at peace. She opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't falling anymore but was stopped in midair. She noticed that she was in the powerful arms of a being. She looked up at the being and smiled, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Joey" she said quietly as he pulled her closer to him. Behind him there was ten or twenty angels. Including their newest member Joan, who was human again, with Josh, happy to be reunited once and forever more. 356 looked at the angels and gasped

"Thank you" she whispered as her eyes widened and she buried her face in Joey's shirt.

"There here to help you Jenna" he whispered back and she pulled her face from his shirt.

"But how?" she asked

"It took a little persuading but lets just say the big man upstairs has taken a liking to you" He laughed and brought her back to the window ledge with his powerful bright white wings. She smiled and stood on the ledge, returning to her wide-eyed companions.

"Move away so I can come in," said one of the many angels outside of the window. He was one of the angels that had been a locksmith in one of his previous lives. He quickly picked the lock and freed the KND members. They ran out of the cage and ran down to where father and the delightful children were.

"Father were here to get revenge for trapping us on that island and turning us to animals" Yelled number one as he pointed at father. The shortest male delightful looked sad compared to the other fours mad faces.

"You and what army?" he asked sarcastically "if you don't remember I already beat you and your little 'team'" he laughed and started to walk away.

"This army" A voice rang out and father turned around angrily, but he soon was in awe. His eyes grew wide and he was at a loss for words.

"Attack" the voice rang out and the angels charged forward, attacking father and the delightfuls defeating them.

After the battle Father was defeated and was knocked unconscious and so were the four other delightful children. The remaining child was Andy and he ran up to 356 and pulled her into a hug, and she eagerly returned it since they were boyfriend and girlfriend secretly.

"Im glad you're alright" he said as he pulled away and she smiled back. Then turned to Joey as he walked to thank the angels.

"I'll never forget you! You know that don't you?" she told him as he nodded slowly. "I'll always love you Joey with all my heart and all my soul" she held up her hand with the yin yang symbol tied to a string on one of her fingers. Joey held up his hand too

"Here I have a new promise. When you have passed away and am in heaven I will find you and we will be together for eternity" He smiled at 355 and she smiled back at him. Number one called the KND officers to take father to the artic base prison along with the delightful children. Andy had agreed to go so that his siblings would not be suspicious when they woke up.

"Well its time for us to go" Joey said as the angels disappeared, except for Joan and Josh. While the other KND members went back to there own sectors.

"I'm gonna miss you" she said as she looked into Joeys eyes then to the other two angels "I'm gonna miss you all"

"Thank you Jenna" Joan said as she smiled and flew with Josh up into the heavens

"Thanks for bringing her back to me" Josh called back to earth before flying with Joan to heaven. Jenna smiled and looked back at Joey

"You have done lots of good in these past few days Jenna" he said as he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes "And I know these goods will not be overlooked in heaven" He winked and looked into her eyes.

"See you soon Joey" She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes grew wide in shock but he relaxed and returned the kiss. She broke the kiss and Joey sadly pulled away.

"I love you Jenna" he said and opened his wings to fly away "see you up above" Jenna watched him go and sunk to the floor for a minute, her fingers lightly brushing her lips in a smile. She stood up and walked outside into the rising sun. She blinked a few times and started walking to the ship.

**_The End_**

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Reviews:

FTiger: I agree death is so sad and sorry but I am suffering from Major writers block

BirdFeathers: Thanks SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO breath OOOOOOOOOOOO much for the idea for this chapter. If it weren't for you I probably would have never updated


End file.
